


[One] call away

by loeyhunbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, ang kalat ko, basta ayon seho to, di ko na alam babye, seho fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyhunbaek/pseuds/loeyhunbaek
Summary: Alas onse na ng gabi at patulog na si Junmyeon nang may biglang nag-miss call sa kanya ng ilang beses.“Seojung, magusap tayo please. parang awa mo na!”“Who is this?”“Nakalimot ka na ba agad?”“The heck are you saying?”
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 6





	[One] call away

**Author's Note:**

> first seho au kaya kinakapa ko pa hehe enjoy reading mwaps <33 binabalaan ko na kayo hindi ito maganda 😔🤟🏻

Alas onse na ng gabi at patulog na si Junmyeon nang may biglang nag-miss call sa kanya ng ilang beses.

“Seojung, magusap tayo please. parang awa mo na!”

“Who is this?”

“Nakalimot ka na ba agad?”

“The heck are you saying?”

—

“kinalimutan mo na ba ako?”

“Kuya, are you drunk?”

“Bakit mo ko ineenglish?” Hindi masyado marinig ni Jun ang sinasabi ng nasa kabilang linya dahil maingay ito. Para bang nasa bar ganun.

“I’m hanging up.”

“Seojung teka lang.” hindi na hinintay ni Jun na makasagot ang kabilang linya at tuluyan na tong pinatay.

Drunk call? Sa ex? Lol. Wrong number.

Kinabukasan ay pumasok si Jun at punong puno nanaman mga chismis at issue ang school nila. May nagbreak daw na secret couple at hindi pa nababalitaan ni Jun kung sino yun.

“JD ano meron?”

“Di mo pa ba alam? Gagi kalat na kalat na.“

“Ang alin ba?”

“Kilala mo si Sehun? Kabatch din natin?”

“Oo, sino bang hindi nakakakilala dun?”

Sehun Oh. Sikat na sikat sa school kasi mayaman, matalino, gwapo, presidente. Lahat na yata ng katangian ay nasa kanya. Pwera lang sa pakikipagkaibigan.

Kaunti lamang ang kaibigan nito at mahirap makipagkaibigan. Pag ayaw nya sayo, ayaw nya talaga. Iiwasan ka talaga at kung ayaw mo padin tumigil, harap harapan kang babastedin.

Naging crush din ni Jun to ngunit saglit lang. Pati sya rin ay natatakot sa binata e.

“Break na sila nung girlfriend nya.”

“Huh? May girlfriend yun?”

“Nagulat nga rin kami na meron pala. Grabe no? Nasa iyo na ang isang Oh Sehun tas papakawalan mo pa. Grabe.”

“Eh baka naman kasi nagloko naman talaga tong si Sehun?”

“Yung babae raw ang nagloko. Galing pa nga sa bar yun si Sehun kagabi. Kaya ayun, hindi makakapasok ngayon dahil nalasing.”

“Ano ba pangalan nung gf?”

“Di ko sure. Sujeng ata? Seojung? Ewan.”

Seojung? Familiar.

— 

Sobrang pagod si Jun ngayon. Na-loadan nanaman sya ng mga projects na gagawin kaya ayun, gabing gabi na nakatulog.

11:11. may nagtext sa kanyang unknown number.

“11:11. sana bumalik ka na sakin. sana tayo nalang uli. yung masaya.”

“wrong number?”

“i’m sure ikaw yan love.”

“love? really??”

“Ayaw mo na ba? gusto mo   
pa naman yung tinatawag   
kang ganun dati.”

“the heck are you  
saying?”

“Seojung. Alam kong   
ikaw yan.”

Seojung, diba yun yung kinwento ni Jongdae na ex ni Sehun? Kaya pala familiar. So meaning, si Sehun ang ka-text nya ngayon? What the Heck.

Ibang iba ugali ni Sehun sa text kumpara sa irl. Cold si Sehun makipagusap, ibang iba sa Sehun na nagmamakaawang balikan sya ng ex nya. Seryoso? Whipped Culture.

“Sehun, hindi si Sejeong ito.”

“Shit. Ninakawan mo ba si Sejeong ng cellphone? Irereport kita!”

“What the heck? Hindi mo ba naisip na baka na-wrong number ka?”

“Why would I? Di naman ako bulag.”

“Mistakes? Yung kamay mo malay mo?”

“Never mind. I wont text this number again. Sorry wrong number.” Jun just left it on read and natulog na.

—

“Sure ka bang si Oh Sehun talaga nakausap mo? Infairness, ibang iba magchat.” Kinuwento ni Jun ang nangyari nung isang araw at kagabi at nagulat naman ang kaibigan sa narinig nito. Nung una pa nga hindi naniwala si Jongdae kaso lang pinakitaan sya nito ng proof e.

“Weak mo naman! Dapat duma-moves ka na!”

“Kung iniisip mong gusto ko padin si Sehun ngayon, nagkakamali ka. Nung g11 pa nawala to ano! Mag-1 year na!”

“Di mo sure. Marupok ka tanga!”

“Wag mo nga akong idamay sayo. Di porket magkaibigan tayo e parehas na tayong marupok. Pasalamat ka tinanggap pa kitang maging kaibigan ko.”

“Tss. Ako lang naman takbuhan mo pag may problema ka. Che!” Nagkunwariang nagtatampo pa si Jongdae at bumalik na sa upuan nya.

Busy na busy magaral si Junmyeon kaya hindi nya napapansin, may tao na pala sa harapan nya.

“Hey. Junmyeon, right?”

“Uy Baekhyun. Oo, bakit?” Baekhyun Byun, pinakamatalino sa klase nila at nililigawan ni Chanyeol Park, ang taong kabaliktaran ng ugali ni Baekhyun.

Kung si Baekhyun, responsible. Eto namang si Chanyeol, kabaliktaran. Matalino si Baekhyun samantalang etong si Chanyeol naman ay hindi. Pero kahit ganun, crush padin naman ni Baekhyun etong si Chanyeol.

Gwapo daw kasi tapos basketbolista pa. Pasok na pasok sa standard ni Baekhyun.

“Available ka ba mamaya?”

“Bakit? May papa-gawa bang project or ano?”

“Ah hindi. I was thinking if maybe pwede kang sumama mamaya, at my place?”

“Why?” medyo nahihiyang sagot ni Jun. I mean hindi naman kasi sila close nitong si Baekhyun so bakit sya aayain sa bahay nito?

“Sorry, ang awkward.” He coughed to ease the awkwardness. “I want to be friends with you. So maybe, pwede ka mamayang gabi? It’s okay kung hindi.”

“No it’s fine. Can I—pwede bang isama yung friend ko?”

“Yes okay lang.” ngumiti si Baekhyun at bumalik na sa upuan nya.

Takang taka padin si Jun sa invitation nito. Wala namang ganap ah? Birthday? Wala naman. Bakit?

Gustuhin man nyang hindi sumama ay nakakahiya na dahil sinabi nya nang pupunta sya mamayang gabi. Hay, bibig mo Junmyeon.

Kinwento na ni Junmyeon yung tungkol sa invitation ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan, pero kanina pa pala alam ni JD ang tungkol dun. Inaya din daw sya e, hindi rin malaman yung dahilan. Syempre G naman daw si JD, alam nyang inuman ang sunod nun.

Sino ba ang hindi aayaw sa alak? Charot.

~~

Kinagabihan nga ay pumunta sila Junmyeon at JD sa bahay nila Baekhyun. Mabuti nalang talaga at naipasa na ni Junmyeon ang kailangang ipasa kasi kung hindi, baka pass nanaman sya dito.

Malaki ang bahay nila Baekhyun pero sa isang gilid nito ay may mini bar. Sa mini bar, may sofa at nandoon ang ibang kaklase ni Baekhyun. Apat lang naman, si Jongin, Kyungsoo, yung manliligaw nyang si Chanyeol.

At syempre, andun din si Sehun Oh. Kaya medyo na-awkwardan din si Junmyeon dahil sa nangyari nung isang gabi. Sya lang ang na-awkwardan kasi panigurado hindi naman alam ni Sehun na sya ang kausap nito.

“Uy Jongdae and Junmyeon. Upo na kayo. Anyways, guys meet Jongdae and Junmyeon.” sabi ni Baek habang ang dalawa ay tumabi sa tabi ni Baekhyun

“Bakit sila invited? I thought tayo tayo lang?” sarkastikong tanong ni Sehun. Gusto sanang takpan ni Chanyeol ang bibig nito ngunit sinamaan sya ng tingin ni Sehun.

“And why? Bahay ko naman to Se. I can invite whoever I want.” Baekhyun said, with a smirk on his face na hindi malaman nila Jongdae at Junmyeon kung bakit nya ginawa yun.

“Hindi mo muna tinatanong kung gusto ba naming may kasamang iba.”

“Shut up. Hindi pwedeng kami kami nalang ang kaibigan mo sa buong buhay mo. Matuto ka ding makipag-kaibigan sa iba no. Anyways, shot na.”

Isa. Naging dalawa. Hanggang sa limang baso. Nagulat si Junmyeon kung paano sila uminom.

Hindi naman kasi ganun pala-inom si Junmyeon kasi ampangit daw ng lasa ng alak, ang pait hindi bagay sa panlasa nya. 

Sinulit ni Jongdae ang gabi dahil ilang buwan na din syang di nakakainom kaya ayun, bagsak na sa balikat ni Junmyeon. Kulang nalang magsuka dito. 

Pero hindi naman kasi madaling masuka si Jongdae, kaya ayun okay lang na sumandal sya sa balikat ng kaibigan. Binantaan kasi sya ni Junmyeon dati na pag sasandal sya dito wag na wag syang susuka dahil hindi niya lilinisin ang kalat nito.

Eto naman si Jun, panay ang tingin dun kay Sehun, na busy kaka-cellphone. Napaka-KJ talaga e. Pero syempre hindi nya sasabihin yun dahil, sino ba sya? Di naman sila close.

“Ano ba yan!! Ubos na ang alak. Gusto ko pa.” reklamo ni Baekhyun. Halatang halata na lasing na.

“Bibili ba ako baby?”

“No baby you stay here.” Baekhyun said with a smirk kaya natawa si Chanyeol. Gustong gusto kasi ni Chanyeol pag lasing itong si Baekhyun, nagiging clingy sa kanya.

“Eh sino bibili?”

“Si Se nalang.” sabi ni Baekhyun kaya napatingin si Sehun dito.

“Why me? Eh kayo ang umiinom dyan?”

“KJ. Sige na.”

“No, kayo ang bumili. Hindi nga ako umiinom.”

“Eh bat ka sumama?” Baekhyun smirked. Ugali nya na ata gawin yon.

“Ano ba ipapabili nyo?” biglang sabi ni Sehun kaya natawa si Baekhyun.

“Yung palaging binibili lang.”

Akmang tatayo na sana si Sehun nang biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun kaya napatingin si Junmyeon sa kanya.

“Kailangan mo ba ng kasama? Isama mo na si Junmyeon.”

“Baek, naririnig mo ba sarili mo? Why would I bring him with me?”

“Baka kailangan mo ng kasama?”

“No thanks.” At tumuloy tuloy nang lumabas si Sehun. Magcecellphone na sana si Junmyeon nang biglang bumulong si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Habulin mo si Sehun. Mabilis maligaw yun, hindi nya alam yung daan papuntang 7/11.” sabi ni Baekhyun, nag-aalinlangan pa sana si Junmyeon nang bumulong uli ito sa kanya “Wag ka na mag-alinlangan. Paganun ganun lang yun pero mabait yun. Now, go. Ako na bahala dyan sa friend mo.” 

Isinandal ni Jun si Jongdae dun kay Baekhyun at tumakbo na palabas. Mabuti nalang at nahabol nya pa si Sehun. At tama nga, naliligaw nga ang binata.

“What the heck are you doing here?”

“Anong what the heck what the heck? Naliligaw ka nga oh.”

“No I’m not. Bumalik ka na.”

“Edi wag! Tinutulungan ka na nga.” aalis na sana si Junmyeon nang hinawakan ni Sehun ang pulsuhan nito at bumuntong hininga.

“Fine, sumama ka na.”

Hanggang sa makarating sila sa 7/11 ay hindi padin nagreregister kay Junmyeon kung ano ginawa ni Sehun sa kanya kanina. 

“Tapos ko na bilhin. Tara na.” Sehun said at nauna nang umalis kay Junmyeon.

“Se..”

“Don’t call me that. Si Baekhyun lang ang nakakatawag sakin nyan.”

Wow edi si Baekhyun na special sa kanya. Sungit!

“Sehun..ayan okay na?” di na nagsalita si Sehun at nagpatuloy sa paglakad kaya nagsalita na si Junmyeon 

“Ikaw ba yung...nagtext sakin nung isang gabi?”

“Pinagsasabi mo? Lol.” Nanahimik nalang si Junmyeon, naiinis na sya sa ugali nito e. Wala na, turn off na.

“Fine, what if sabihin kong ako yun?”

“tinanong ko lang naman, wala naman akong pake.” Akala ni Sehun sya lang marunong mag-sungit ah. Pa-tigasan tayo rito.

“sungit.”

“parang ikaw hindi ah?”

“...” 

Pagdating nilang dalawa sa bahay ay nagulat nalang sila nang wala na si Chanyeol, Jongin at Kyungsoo doon sa sofa. Tanging si Baekhyun at ang natutulog na si Jongdae na lang ang nandoon.

“Asan sila?”

“Tinamad na uminom. Antagal nyo kasi. Sa sobrang tagal naka-alis na sila. Ano ba ginawa nyo, huh?”

“Bumili lang kami, alangan magdate kami sa labas?” natawa si Baekhyun sa sinabi neto, napaghahalataan kasi. Umubo nalang si Junmyeon, hindi na nya kaya ang mga nangyayari sa paligid. 

“Oh salamat sa pag-punta rito Jun, next time uli? Parte ka na ng circle of friends namin ah. Sama mo din si Jongdae, bffs na kami.” sabi ni Baekhyun sabay humagikhik kaya tumingin si Sehun ng masama rito. 

“Uwi na kami. Salamat Baekhyun.”

“Wag na Baekhyun, masyadong mahaba. Baek nalang.” ngiti ni Baekhyun bago magsalita muli.

“Sehun ihatid mo na tong si Junmyeon pati Jongdae“ sabi nito kaya’t nagkatitigan ang dalawa.

No way!

“Di wag na Baek. Okay lang kami, mag-grab nalang kami.”

“But it’s late. Sorry, dapat pala hindi na namin kayo ininvite, nahirapan pa tuloy kayo.”

“Okay lang ano! No problem.”

“I insist.” nagulat ang dalawa nang biglang nagsalita si Sehun. Si Jun, gulat na gulat habang si Baekhyun naman, gulat pero medyo kinikilig sa dalawa.

“Nakakahiya.”

“Ngayon ka pa talaga nahiya? Kanina antapang tapang mo magsalita ng kung ano ano?” sabi ni Sehun kaya napa-irap nalang ang isa.

“Nagkakasundo na kayo ah? Anyways, bye!! ingat kayo.”

Nasa sasakyan na sila ngayon and no one bothered to talk after nung tinuro ni Jun ang daanan papunta sa Si Jongdae kasi nasa back seat at balak sanang samahan ni Jun si Jongdae dun pero pinigilan sya ni Sehun.

Ayaw daw kasi ni Sehun na magmukhang driver sya ng mga ito kaya pinaupo nya si Jun sa front seat. Kaya ayun, ang awkward.

“Wala ka bang itatanong na importante sakin?” pagbasag ni Sehun sa katahimikan kaya napatitig ang isa rito.

“Wala naman. Bakit?”

“Ayaw mo ba kong tanungin kung bakit ansungit sungit ko?” 

“Eh kung ugali mo naman na talaga magsungit sa mga tao?”

“Di naman ako ininform, nakakahawa na din pala pagiging masungit ko.” sabi ni Sehun sabay tumawa. Nalaglag panty ni Jun dun. Ay loko, wala naman syang panty.

Ang gwapo tumawa, kaso ang sungit, ekis.

“Bakit ka ba masungit?”

“Ewan, simula siguro nung may nambackstab sakin noon na kaibigan ko? I never trusted anyone uli after nun.”

“Eh paano sila Baekhyun?”

“Sila kasi yung andyan nung time na yun. Kinokomfort nila ako, na hindi naman daw totoo yung mga pinagsasabi nung nambackstab sakin. Kaso, i realized, parang sinabi lang nila yun para ma-comfort ako. Kasi ako, alam ko naman sa sarili kong totoo mga sinabi nya. Haha.”

“...”

“Bat ko ba sinasabi to sayo? Di naman tayo magkaibigan.”

“Kahit maglabas ka sakin, sama ng loob man yan, hindi makakalabas yan sa iba. secret lang natin ganun.”

“tss. sinabi nya na rin yan dati. hindi ba kayo napapagod magsinungaling?”

“sinong nagsabing nagsisinungaling ako? ako din naman, wala masyadong kaibigan. Buti ikaw, kahit may nambackstab sayo, marami padin nagkakagusto sayo.”

“Gusto lang naman nila ako kasi gwapo at matalino ako. Damn it, gusto ko magustuhan nila ako dahil mabait naman ako. Kaso wala e, tingin nila playboy ako, hindi nagseseryoso.”

“Based naman sa mga text mo, mukha ka naman seryoso e.”

“Pwede bang...wag na natin pagusapan yung about dun? I’m just drunk that time.”

“Sorry.”

“I didn’t realized magkakausap pa uli tayo after nun. Sabi ko pa, hindi na kita kakausapin uli.” he let out a sarcastic laugh na agad din naman nawala nang makarating na sa bahay ni Jun.

“Thankyou ha...”

“No problem. Sana hindi makalabas yung mga kinwento ko sayo ngayong gabi.” tumango naman si Junmyeon at kinarga na si Jongdae na tulog na tulog sa likod.

Samantalang eto namang si Sehun, hindi padin maregister yung mga nangyari ngayon. Parang ngayon nalang uli sya nakipagusap at nakipagkaibigan sa tao.

Kinuha nya ang cellphone at may hinanap sa contacts. Yung number ni Suho.

Saved.

—

“Omg ka! So ibig sabihin pumunta kayo ng 7/11 ni Sehun kagabi?!” sigaw ni Jongdae kaya’t agad na tinakpan ni Jun ang bunganga nito. 

Kahit kailan talaga.

“Manahimik ka at marinig ng mga kapitbahay!”

“Aba dapat lang nilang marinig! Isisigaw ko talagang mag-kakalovelife ka na“

“Wala pa akong balak!”

“Sus, taob ka din naman pag si Sehun na ang magkakagusto sayo! Dali dali kwento more!”

“Wala. Secret na namin yung iba.”

“Aba bat may secret?! OMG DON’T TELL ME NA NAGMOMOL KAYO SA CAR?!”

“tigilan mo jongdae kim!! Conservative si Sehun!! Hindi sya makikipagmomol sa kung sino sino!”

“Tss. Pero gusto mo nga?”

“No!”

“Heh! Pokpok.”

~~~

Monday nanaman kaya maaga pumasok si Junmyeon ngayon. Pero nagulat sya nang may naka-iwan na kitkat at bulaklak sa table nya, may note pang kasama.

have a good day today. when you’re tired, take a break, grab a kitkat. joke, corny. 

sino naman nagbigay nito? may secret naman admirer pala. Kaso bakit kitkat? Hindi pa trip ni Jun magkitkat ng umagang umaga.

“Gusto mo kitkat? Iyo nalang.” sabi ni Jun kay Jongdae na kanina pa nakatitig sa table ng kaibigan.

“Bakit sakin? Binili mo yan e. Bat di mo ko sinabayan ng bili?”

“Buang sa tingin mo ba may time pa akong bumili ng kitkat at bulaklak sa sarili ko?”

“Ha bulaklak? Bulaklak pala yon, puta akala ko candy.”

“Gusto mo ba?”

“Ayoko. Baka may lason!”

“Shuta ka talaga. Kainin mo na.” Hindi na din naman tumanggi si Jongdae sa second time na alukin sya nito.

Kahit kailan, pagkain over all talaga to.

—

Pagkauwi na pagkauwi, nakatanggap nanaman si Jun ng text mula sa unknown number. Bakit ba laging number nya yung nawro-wrong send?

“juju, kita tayo bukas.”

Sino si Juju? Dati, Seojong. Ngayon naman, Juju. 

“Di ako si Juju.”

“Ofcourse hindi. Nickname ko lang yun sayo.

“Who the heck are you? Wrong send nanaman ba?”

“I see you didn’t save my number. Si Sehun to.” ilang beses pa kumurap ang mata nitong si Jun. Bakit sya tinetext nito?

“Why? What do you want?”

“So you’re speaking english nadin?”

“Edi wag. Ano ba gusto mo?”

“Usap tayo.”

“Bakit ako? Kaibigan mo ba ako?”

“Ayaw mo ba maging friends? Eto na yung opportunity oh.”

Shet Junmyeon, wag kang bibigay, hindi ka pinalaking marupok!

“Oo na friends na nga.”

“Call tayo?”

“Puta Sehun ikaw ba yan?”

“Oo. Bakit? Ano ba sa tingin mo? Multo?”

“Hindi lang ako sanay na ganyan ka makipagusap.”

“Sasanayin kita.”

“...”

“No i mean, dapat masanay ka na kasi friends na tayo. Lol.” 

“Asan na yung cold Sehun na kilala ko?”

“Mas gusto mo yatang cold ako sayo e. Sige.”

“Joke lang.”

“....”

“Huy!”

Di na nagreply si Sehun after nun kaya feeling ni Junmyeon ay sineryoso talaga yung magiging cold sya uli rito kaya natulog nalang ang binata.

Kinabukasan ay nagising nalang si Junmyeon dahil sa ingay ng doorbell. 5 palang at 10am ang klase nila kaya inaantok pa tong si Junmyeon.

“Putragis sino ba yang pindot ng pindot ng-“ hindi nya na natuloy ang sasabihin nang tumambad sa kanya si Sehun.

“Bakit andito ka agang aga leche?!”

“You curse a lot.”

“And so?! I’m sleepy!” akmang isasara sana ni Jun ng malakas ang pinto nang biglang humarang ang paa ni Sehun kaya ayun, naipit tas naglock yung pintuan.

“Junmyeon yung paa ko!” hindi pinansin ni Jun dahil akala nya ay nagloloko lang si Sehun para makapasok sa bahay.

“Gago Junmyeon buksan mo yung pinto!!“ nagulat si Junmyeon nang biglang nagmura si Sehun kaya dali dali nyang binuksan yung pintuan at nag-sorry.

Hindi na sinayang ni Sehun ang pagkakataon kaya ayun pumasok na sya sa bahay kaya nainis si Junmyeon dito.

“Dapat pala hindi ko na binuksan tas hinayaan na kitang umiyak dun sa labas joke.” 

“The heck ganun ka ba ka-sama?”

“Joke nga e! Sabi mo pa nga kagabi magiging cold ka na bakit andito ka?”

“Why? Is it bad na i’m here? Or you don’t want me to be here?”

“Both?”

“Ayaw mo talaga makipagfriends sakin.” sabi ni Sehun kaya binuksan nya na yung pinto at umalis. Para bang nagtatampo?

Medyo na-konsensya si Jun kaya itetext nya na sana si Sehun kaso nauna na palang magtext ang binata sa kanya.

“Gets ko naman kung ayaw mo makipagfriends sakin. I’m a boring person, i realized it na. Let’s just pretend na walang nangyari satin, okay?”

Wala na leche mas na-konsensya pa si Jun dahil sa sinabi ni Sehun.

“About what I said. Nanjojoke lang ako. Pero kasi..”

“...”  
“kasi ano?”

“bakit ba sakin mo talaga gusto makipagfriends?”

“i don’t know din. i love you.  
“i love your aura tas ugali kasi yun. nagsend kasi agad naknampucha.”

“Oh you cursed din.”

“Nakakahawa pagmumura mo. Haha.”

“Sure ka bang gusto mo makipagfriends sakin? Boring din akong tao.”

“From what I see, hindi naman. Tsaka nakukwento ka rin nila Baekhyun sakin. Masaya ka daw kasama.”

Nagtaka si Junmyeon dun. Masaya kasama? Eh hindi naman sila nagkakasama nun. Ngayon nga lang sila naging close, after nung inuman. 

Hindi nalang rin sya nagreply at natulog nalang uli. Wala kasi syang mahanap na pwedeng ireply sa sinabi ni Sehun e. Tsaka baka mamaya sa school kausapin din naman sya e.

Pero mali pala sya. Buong araw hindi sya pinansin nito. Makikita sya ni Sehun pero iiwas lamang ito at tuloy tuloy lang sa paglakad. Para bang bumabalik yung cold treatment nito sa kanya. 

Hindi na tinext ni Jun kung anong nangyari at naging ganun nanaman ang treatment ni Sehun sa kanya. Siguro bukas nalang? Wag nalang. 

***

Isang linggo na din ang nakalipas simula nung huling usap ni Jun at Sehun pero hindi naman nila napansin na hindi na sila naguusap. Siguro, busy sa school? Hindi na din sila masyado nagkikita kasi napapa-dalas ang absent ni Sehun ngayon. 

“Bhie, musta na friendship nyo ni Oh Sehun?”

“Sabi nya gusto nya makipagkaibigan e.” sabi nya habang binubuksan ang bote ng royal. “Pinaglaruan lang ata ako.”

“Drama mo wala pa ngang kayo.”

“Jongdae??”

“Bakit totoo namang walang kayo.” tumango lang ang isa, di na pinatulan ang kaibigan.

Totoo naman e. Wala naman talaga. Pero as if umaasa padin sya hanggang ngayon. Naging crush nya nanaman kasi, pero saglit lang naman. Para bang na-gwapuhan nanaman sya kay Sehun tas na-turn off uli dahil sa mga actions ng binata.

“Pero alam mo ba, may kumakalat na rumor sa kanya ngayon.”

“Bat parang lahat ata ng chismis alam mo?”

“Uy hindi ah! Yung chismis tungkol sa mga sikat lang. Wala akong pake sa iba, sa kanila lang. hihihi.”

“Oh ano? Spill.”

“Sabi raw, sabi lang ha. Nagkabalikan na daw sila nung Sejeong.” 

“..”

“Iyak walang pagasa! hanap ka nalang kasi dyan oh, yung kaklase natin si Yixing ayaw mo ba dun?”

“Wala naman akong sinabing crush ko pa si Sehun ah?”

“Natahimik ka bhie ano iisipin ko? Ikaw ha!”

“Hindi nga. Tsaka baka narealize nya na rin, kung bakit sya nakikipagfriend sa akin diba?”

“Edi kung ayaw nya makipagfriend just because sinabi mong boring ka, aawayin ko yun. Asan ba?!”

“Jongdae, kalma. Hayaan mo na. Kalimutan nalang natin yung nangyari, satin.” 

“Uy Jun!!” a voice was heard from afar. hindi agad nakilala ni jun ang boses dahil nga sa malayo kaya lumapit pa ang lalaki sa kanya. “Si Baek to.”

“Uy musta na?” lumingon si Jun at nagulat nang makita si Baekhyun kasama yung barkada nyang nakita nya din last time sa inuman pero this time, wala si Sehun.

“Okay lang ako. Ang kamustahin mo si Sehun.” 

“Huh? Ano meron kay Sehun?”

“Kitain mo raw. Sa rooftop.” Sabi ni Baekhyun, yung mukha nya’y parang may pinlano sila between the two of them. Tumingin muna si Jun kay Jongdae, tumango lang si Jongdae sa kaibigan kaya ayun naglakad na si Jun papunta sa rooftop.

Pagdating nya ay nadatnan nya si Sehun, naka-upo sa bench at naka-takip ang mukha habang humihikbi.

“Uy Sehun, bat ka umiiyak dyan!”

“I hate Baekhyun. Get away! Leave.”

“Ano ba nangyayari? Gulong gulo na ako!”

“Ako din Ju, gulong gulo na din ako.”

“Ano ba gusto mo iparating?!”

“Why are you that dense?!”

“Anong dense putragis ano ba pinagsasabi mo? Diretsuhin mo nalang ako!”

“Junmyeon, I like you! Damn it.” 

“Oh ano ngayon? Bakit ka umiiyak?”

“Wala ka talagang pake sa nararamdaman ko? Do you even realized how hurt I am sa cold treatment mo sakin ngayong week?”

“Sa unang pagkikita natin lagi mo akong binabara at binibigyan ng cold treatment, nasaktan ba ako?”

“Jun, that was like months ago! Nagbago na ako! para sayo..”

“Patapusin mo ako. Isang linggo ka din hindi nagparamdam sakin. Wala man lang akong message na natanggap. Tuwing nakikita mo ako sa school, sinasamaan mo ako ng tingin. Sino bang hindi masasaktan dun? Kaibigan daw...puta ganun ka pala makipagkaibigan? Edi sana hindi na ako pumayag.”

“Tapos ka na ba? Yan lang pinaglalaban mo?” 

“....”

“Hindi mo man lang ako tinanong kung bakit ako nagkaganon. lahat ng ginagawa ko may meaning, hindi mo ba napapansin yun?”

“And so? Ano namang dahilan?”

“I was trying to forget you, putangina.  
Sinubukan kong makipagbalik sa ex ko lahat lahat, ayaw umepekto. Based sa mga messages mo parang hindi ka interesado sakin. Pinakita ko na nga yung side ko sayo na hindi ko pinapakita sa normal na tao, ayaw mo padin?” kitang kita kay Sehun na nasasaktan sya.

Of all the people, hindi na-imagine ni Junmyeon na sya ang iiyakan nitong lalaking to. Halos lahat ng nagkakagusto dito, olats. Sya pala tong may pag-asa, hindi man lang sumubok.

Akmang pupunasan na sana ni Jun yung luha nya nang pinigilan sya nito ni Sehun.

“Please, sabihin mo sakin kung may pagasa ba ako sayo o wala. Ngayon nalang uli ako nahulog ng sobra, ayokong masaktan. Nakakatakot.”

“Oo. May pagasa ka. Kung alam mo lang.” sabi ni Jun kaya lumingon si Sehun dito, parang nawala lahat ng sakit sa mata nya.

“Sure ba yan? Baka pinapaasa mo nanaman ako.”

“Sure na nga. Wag ka na umiyak, gwapo gwapo mo tas iiyakan mo yung katulad ko.”

“Gusto mo din ba ko?” out of the blue na tanong ni Sehun. Malay mo nga may pag-asa, pero mukhang napipilitan lang.

“Dati... kaso tinigilan ko nung nalaman kong wala akong pag-asa sayo.”

“Why? Edi sana tayo na ngayon—Ouch!” pinalo sya nitong si Jun at sinamaan ng tingin.

“Grabe ka kaya mang busted. Sinong hindi matatakot sayo?”

“Eh kung ikaw din naman ang aamin sakin, why not?”

“Edi kung umamin ako dati tas binasted mo ko edi hindi tayo magkaibigan ngayon.. siguro hate na hate kita ngayon. Gusto mo ba yun?” umiling lang ang isa.

“Pero...ngayon, may gusto ka pa ba?”

“Siguro onti..”

“Sure? Hindi ka napipilitan?”

“Bat ba sinisigurado mo lahat?”

“Delikado na. Baka history will repeat itself e.“

“Bakit?”

“...”

“I mean—okay lang naman if hindi mo ikwento-“

“Si Seojung kasi, hindi pa pala sya sigurado sa feelings nya. 1 month ang itinagal namin pero sabi nya, nagising nalang daw sya, hindi na nya ako mahal.”

“Eh ikaw ba...may feelings ka p-“

“Wala. I made sure na bago ako aamin sayo, sisiguraduhin ko muna. Ayokong maranasan ng taong mahal ko yung nangyari samin ng ex ko.”

“...”

“Pero okay lang naman kung hindi ka pa handa sakin...Just please, walang magbabago sa friendship natin. Ayoko nang mangyari to uli, hindi ko pala kakayanin.”

Tumango lamang ang isa.

***

5 years ago.

Wala namang nagbago sa friendship nila, ganun padin naman. Pero mas naging clingy si Sehun dito kay Junmyeon. Para bang magjowa na ang tingin ng lahat sa kanila? And as days come by, mas nahuhulog sila sa isa’t isa. 

Pero hanggang ngayon, hindi padin nila pinaguusapan kung ano nga ba sila. Kung magkaibigan lang, kung mag-MU ba, kung magjowang walang label, char. 

Pero ayun, nangyari na ang lahat [by lahat i mean nakapasok na si Junmyeon sa med school, engaged na si Chanyeol at Baekhyun, pati na rin si Jongin at Kyungsoo. At ang isa pang bida nating si Jongdae ay single traveler lang] hindi padin nila napaguusapan kung pwede na ba. Kung pwede nang magcommit, naks.

Kaya ngayong graduation ni Sehun, susurpersahin sya nito ni Junmyeon. By surprise I mean

Sasagutin na nya ang binata.

“Nice. Graduate na sya. Gwapo natin ah.”

“Ako lang to. Joke.”

The graduation went well. At dahil nga matalino si Sehun, isa sya sa Summa Cum Laude sa batch nila. And eto namang si Jun, proud na proud.

Parang kailan lang, kakagraduate lang nila ng SHS at nagsisimula palang silang maging friends. Tas ngayon, magbabarkada na sila. Hindi din inexpect ni Junmyeon na yung taong pinapanaginipan nya lang [joke], ay yun din yung taong makakatuluyan nya.

“Se, labas muna tayo.” sabi ni Jun habang nasa kalagitnaan sila ng graduation celebration. Kung nung una nilang pagkikita, ayaw na ayaw ni Sehun na tinatawag sya nun ni Jun, ngayon gustong gusto nya na. Like pag tinatawag na sya ni Jun ng buong pangalan, meaning non may problema or magkagalit sila.

“Bakit? May problema ba? Naghihintay na sila sa loob.” huminga ng malalim si Junmyeon kaya medyo kinabahan si Sehun sa gagawin nito. 

“May sasabihin ako.”

“Diretsuhin mo na ako Ju, nakakakaba ka e.”

“Pwede ba, itigil na natin to?” nilamon ng katahimikan ang paligid at kitang kita ni Junmyeon na paiyak na si Sehun kaya gusto nyang matawa, pero dapat seryoso padin para hindi fail ang plano.

“Why? sa graduation ko pa..” 

“Di na ko masaya sating dalawa eh.” 

“Please tell me all of this is a joke.”

“Eh sa hindi ako nagjojoke? Sehun, please-“

“Akala ko ba mahal mo ko? Wala pa nga tayong nasisimulan, suko ka na agad? What’s wrong?” gustong gusto na matawa ni Junmyeon sa nangyayari.

“Patapusin mo muna kasi ako Sehun!”

“Ayoko, masasaktan ako...”

“Itigil na natin to kasi, sinasagot na kita.” ang kaninang matamlay na si Sehun ay napalitan ng saya nang marinig ang tatlong salitang binitawan nung isa.

Sinasagot na sya? Best Graduation Gift!

“Ha? Sinasagot mo na ako? Hindi pa nga ako nanliligaw!”

“Hindi pa ba sapat yung limang taon na yun para satin? Oo sinasagot na nga kita— puta wag kang lumuhod kalaki laki mong tao!!” saway ni Junmyeon kaya napatayo din ang isa.

“Sure na ba yan?!”

“Oo nga sure ako!!”

“Weh?”

“Oh pano ko mapapatunayan na totoo sinasabi ko?”

“Say I love you.”

“I love....you.”

“Luh! Fake, napipilitan ka la-“ hindi na naituloy ni Sehun nang biglang nagdikit ang labi nilang dalawa. Soft kiss lang naman at tumagal lang ng 5 seconds.

“Ayan, ikaw first kiss ko. Hindi ako nagpapa-halik sa kung sino sino. Naniniwala ka na?”

“Loko bat nanghahalik!”

“Ayaw mo ba?” 

“Gusto ko pa.”

“Heh, tama na yun!”

“I love you.”

“I love you, sobra.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow nakaabot ka dito? nice lamat sa pagbasa sa basura ko next time uli


End file.
